


You're The Only One For Me

by Cadensaurus (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cadensaurus
Summary: In which Dan and Phil adopt a couple of dogs, move into a house, and christen said house.





	

With their rebranding comes a new place to live. Dan and Phil both hint at it in liveshows, talking about how cluttered their place is getting. They don't tell anybody but they look at houses online, at two bedroom, two bath places, at places with a fenced in backyard for the dog they want to get.

They tour these places, listening as the seller points out all the good features, as they inspect it for any flaws, too close to major traffic, or too close to being outside of London.

They finally find the house, though, the perfect house for them, and they buy it, painted cream interior with pale green accent walls in the living room, a deep red main bedroom, black and white tiled bathrooms, and it's only when they make a new video and it's made apparent that they're no longer in their flat that they tweet out, _new home, maybe time for a dog?_

They're inundated with tweets to local shelters, to people screaming with excitement that they've bought a house together, that this is about as _out_ as they're going to get to confirming or denying if Phan is real – after all, now they've got themselves a house and are thinking of getting a dog, that's pretty domestic.

They technically both have their drivers licenses, but neither of them have driven in forever, but it's Phil who takes the plunge and buys a car and for a few weeks, if Dan instinctively twists his fingers into knots while Phil drives, Phil can't fault him for that. He gets better, though, and eventually Dan relaxes.

Dan's the one pushing for the dog, and he all but drags Phil to a shelter where he immediately latches onto a Jack Russell Terrier named Scooter. Phil, meanwhile, has his heart set on a Scotti Apso named Emma, and they hem and haw between them, unable to decide, and in the end, come to an agreement.

Both dogs will be coming home with them. Besides, it's better if they can have a friend to run around and play with.

They stop at the pet store and Dan buys collars and leashes first, goes back out to the car, latches the dogs onto their leashes and leads them into the pet store and up and down the aisles, where the dogs sniff bones and toys and bite them, and if they do, Dan picks it up and puts it in the cart, saying the dogs get their right to pick what they play with.

If their trolley is slightly too full, who cares? They purchase everything and take it home in their car, and park their car in their driveway, and lead the dogs inside to their new home, where Phil and Dan proceed to spend the rest of the day worrying about them, following them everywhere.

Scooter settles down pretty quickly, finding a chew toy and lying down, making it squeak as he bites it, but Emma wanders the house and whines and yips, crawling under beds where they have to dig her out from, hiding behind the toilet, whereupon they lure her out with a treat, and that night, when they go to bed, she whines outside their door until they let her in and then she whines from the floor until they put her on the bed whereupon she settles down between them and finally goes to sleep.

It takes her a couple of days to acclimate but once she does, she stops whining at their door at night and starts sleeping on the couch. Scooter has a habit of falling asleep under tables and in front of doors, making them trip over him as they make their way from the bedroom to the kitchen.

They let the dogs out in the backyard and throw toys for them and watch as they race around, excited to have all the freedom of their fenced in enclose in front of them, and when Dan and Phil call for them, they're resoundingly ignored in favour of playing, so Dan and Phil just go back inside and watch television until half an hour later, Scooter barks at the door, and they get up and open it and there he is, waiting with Emma patiently, ready to come inside.

They've been in their new home a month and a half and they're happy as can be, when Phil drags Dan into the bedroom one night and kisses him with heat in his mouth and touch, and Dan kisses back, says, softly, “Shut the door so the dogs don't come in,” and Phil smiles.

“Emma would interrupt us, wouldn't she?” Dan muses, as Phil steps over to the door and closes it, then returns to Dan, pulling off Dan's shirt and running his hands down the bare expanse of Dan's stomach.

“God, you're sexy,” Phil murmurs, and Dan flushes at his words. It doesn't matter how many times Phil tells him, which is pretty often, it still brings a flush to Dan because sometimes all he can think about is how cringe-worthy he used to look, bad hair, gangly and awkward teenage years.

He knows, aesthetically, he's pleasing to look at, that of the two of them, he's the more aesthetically attractive, when you compare him to Phil in glasses (though he personally finds Phil in glasses to be dead sexy), that part of why he's got more viewers than Phil is because he's the more attractive of them.

But sometimes he still has flashes back to being a teenager, his embarrassing looks, trying too hard, and so when Phil whispers in his ear, “So damn sexy,” hooking his fingers into Dan's jeans and unzipping them, Dan has trouble believing it a little.

“You too,” he mouths back, craning his head so that he can get at Phil's neck and nibble, making Phil gasp. “You're sexy as fuck, Phil Lester,” and he slides a hand over Phil's hip and around and grabs hold of Phil's ass, pulls him in and grinds.

Phil, by now, has undone Dan's jeans and is pushing them down with only a slight strain. “Do you think we'll ever stop wearing skinny jeans that cling to us?” Phil asks, ruefully.

“Not me,” Dan says. “You wear pyjama pants more often than me, so that makes it easy to get you undressed.” It's true. Even now, Phil's wearing his cookie monster pyjama pants and a baby blue t-shirt.

Dan steps out of his jeans and is left only in his boxers, which Phil tugs at as Phil drops to his knees, and then Phil is guiding Dan's legs out of his boxers, one leg first, then the other, before licking a slow, wet stripe up Dan's cock, swirling his tongue around the head, toying with Dan.

Dan takes a step backwards to brace himself against the bed, and Phil shuffles forward on his knees, looks up at Dan with those gorgeous blue eyes, repeats his actions, and Dan stares deep into Phil's eyes, then at the way Phil is teasing Dan, lets out a soft sigh.

“Cock tease,” Dan whines, and finally Phil wraps his hand around the base of Dan's dick and sucks the head into his mouth, bobbing shallowly, slowly. He's planning on building up Dan, Dan can tell.

Dan can read Phil's moods for sex by now, after seven years together. “Are you going to fuck me?” Dan asks, wrapping his fingers through Phil's hair and tugging gently, urging Phil to take more of him with light thrusts of his hips.

“For a long time,” Phil says, pulling back. “I had a wank earlier so I'd last longer. I want you feeling it tomorrow.” His words are soft and full of promise and Dan shudders.

“Hard?” Dan asks, because Phil rarely goes full out on him, Phil is too soft and gentle, and sometimes Dan's in the mood for just getting pounded, and usually Phil's hard to goad into that mood.

Phil's resumed licking and lapping at Dan's cock, not even sucking it anymore. “Gonna go slow and soft and sweet for a while and get you begging for it, and then maybe we'll see. Make you come without me touching you.”

Phil says it so adeptly, so sure of himself, that Dan's fingers give an involuntary twist in Phil's hair for want. Phil takes Dan back into his mouth and sucks lazily, bobbing his head up and down, taking more of Dan, loosing jerking Dan off at the base until his mouth meets his fist and Dan groans.

“Christ, do you have to be so good at that?” Dan asks. “You make me want you to just finish me off like this.”

“Just getting you built up,” Phil says, pulling off again and placing a kiss to the tip of Dan's dick. He goes back to sucking, hollowing out his cheeks, letting his tongue run heavy and long over Dan's cock, and Dan bucks up into Phil's mouth.

He looks down, sees the way Phil's lips are shiny with spit and pinker than normal, groans again. “You're absolutely perfect, you know that?” Dan asks, and he's arching up. “But if you wanna fuck me and make me come without touching me, you've gotta stop like right now, because I'm getting pretty built up.”

Phil hums and opens his mouth and lets his tongue run a long trail along the underside of Dan's cock as he pulls off, stands up. When he stands, Dan kisses him, hard, wet, and he can faintly taste his own precome on Phil's tongue.

It's a sloppy kiss, and it's broken a few times as Dan undresses Phil, first his shirt, then his sweatpants, as they awkwardly peel clothes off Phil, but then Phil's pushing Dan onto the bed and they're making out, naked, both of them hard as hell and aligned perfectly to get a little friction going as they grind up against each other.

Phil reaches down with both hands and cups Dan's thighs, calves, and lifts them to wrap around Phil's waist. “Let's see just how built up we can get you before I have you,” Phil teases, grinding down _just so_ , that Dan moans and tightens his legs around Phil.

“I'm pretty built up already, so it's not going to take much more before I'm begging,” Dan warns Phil.

“That's what I like to hear,” Phil says, rubbing his hands up and down the underside of Dan's thighs, grinding and biting at Dan's clavicle, not hard enough to leave a hickey, hard enough to make Dan groan again.

“God, I love your dick,” Dan babbles a little incoherently, feeling Phil rub against him.

“I like hearing that,” Phil teases him. “Hopefully you'll still be saying that in a little bit.”

“I'm sure I will,” Dan promises. “Come on, hurry up, I want you inside me.” Phil smiles, his face pressed to Dan's shoulder, and places a kiss there, lets Dan's legs down from where they're wrapped around his waist, moves to get the lube from the dresser next to the bed.

One benefit about their new house is this bed has wooden slats at the head. “Wrap your fingers around those slats, Dan. You don't get to touch yourself. I told you that you're going to come from me screwing you alone.” Phil says and Dan grabs up automatically.

Then Phil's squeezing lube into his palm, slicking up his fingers, and pressing two into Dan easily, who spreads his legs and whines at the feeling of being opened up. Phil knows Dan's body perfectly and immediately nudges Dan's prostate, making Dan whine louder.

But Phil's in a playful mood, it seems, and as he fingerfucks Dan, he doesn't do any more of that, just stretches Dan open, adding a third finger after a few minutes. Dan breathes in slow and deep through his nostrils and tries not to babble about how much he loves Phil fingering him, which is really hard to do, because he absolutely does love it, he loves feeling Phil three-knuckled deep inside him, stretching him open.

Phil places little kisses along Dan's thighs and hips and stomach as he works his way in and out of Dan, talking occasionally. “You look gorgeous like that. I think we should buy some handcuffs now that we've got a place for them, see what you'd look like cuffed to the bed.” Phil whispers.

Dan arches up at those words, pushing himself deeper onto Phil's fingers, as deep as he can get. “Yes, please,” he begs. “Come on, Phil, I'm ready.”

“Just a little bit longer,” Phil says, scissoring his fingers, widening Dan even more, and Dan can feel the stretch, loves it.

“Love it when you really stretch me out,” Dan hisses. He peers at Phil, who is smirking where he's kneeling.

“Want me to use four fingers?” And oh god, that's so fucking hot, because four is almost too much, four is so wide, and it always hurts a little, and Dan nods eagerly. So Phil drizzles more lube onto his fingers and smears it around.

“I'll go slow,” Phil promises, and then his pinky is joining his other three fingers, and Dan keens; it's too much and it hurts just this side of good, and he can only imagine what it looks like for Phil, to have his hand flat and slipping almost all of his fingers inside of Dan.

Phil takes a minute to let Dan adjust, until Dan's loosened up for him, and then he starts to move his fingers, and this time, he does angle two of them so they nudge over Dan's prostate, and Dan jerks, twists on the bed, fingers squeezing the slats on the bed.

“Ohmygod,” Dan breathes out in one word. Phil does it again and Dan groans, whimpers, and arches his hips into every action of Phil's fingers in and out of him. “Please just fuck me already.”

“You're pretty pent up, do you need a couple minutes to calm down?” Phil asks as he slides his fingers out of Dan, kneeling on the bed.

“Maybe,” Dan admits, and Phil comes up to kiss him, soft and gentle, little kisses to his cheek and mouth, and caresses Dan's hair with his non-sticky hand.

“Love you, Dan-bear,” Phil murmurs. “You're amazing and perfect and I can't wait to spend to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Dan feels something tight in his chest flutter. “First you fingerfuck me until I'm ready to come and then you say something as romantic as that? How'd I snag someone as perfect as you?”

“We must be made for each other,” Phil says, and it's cheesy and Dan's heart hurts for it, and he never wants this moment to end, as Phil kisses him.

Dan has to take his hands away from the slats now, to grab Phil and pull him in for a long, intoxicating kiss, holding him close, tongues gliding out to meet each other briefly. Then he releases Phil and wraps his hands back around the slats. “Okay, I think I'm chilled out enough that I'm not going to come the second you get inside me.”

“Good, because another minute of kissing you like that and I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from just pushing your legs up and pushing inside you,” Phil says. He pours a veritable slick of lube onto his palm and runs it over his cock – he's always so thorough not to hurt Dan – and shuffles back down to between Dan's thighs.

Then he's lining himself up and pushing inside. Dan groans low and deep as Phil sinks inside – Phil's longer and harder and thicker than fingers and it feels so damn good.

When Phil stops, he starts a steady, slow rhythm, catching Dan's legs and bringing them up to rest against his shoulders, rolling his hips just right to tease Dan, making Dan tighten his fingers on the slats.

“How long do you think you'll last?” Dan asks, out of curiosity.

“How much time do you have tonight before you're desperate to come?” Phil shoots back. “I'm good to go for a while.”

Dan smiles and arches his back, letting his head dig into the pillow. “Right how you're doing it is perfect. Making me want more and not giving it to me yet.”

“You'll get yours, I promise,” Phil says, running his hand over Dan's ribs as Dan arches, then moving to hold onto Dan's legs again, squeezing gently.

His hips nudge in and out, back and forth, slow, agonisingly slow, filling Dan up over and over, and Dan whines and squirms and pushes back, trying to get more.

Phil keeps him like that for a good ten minutes, though, just teasing him, until Dan's gone sweaty with his want, and can feel his hair curling. Phil doesn't go too deep, doesn't pull back too much, just toys with Dan, until Dan's urging him on with both his actions and his voice.

“Ready for more?” Phil asks and Dan practically hisses out, “Yes, for fucks sake, please.”

Phil pulls back. “Get on your hands and knees then.” Dan immediately rolls over, rocks his weight to his forearms, kneels, and feels Phil position himself again.

This time, when Phil pushes into him, it's deep, all the way, bottoming out, and Dan groans louder. “That's so good,” Dan begs, pushing back even though there's no way to get Phil any deeper than he already is.

“Want me to go hard now?” Phil asks, pulling his hips back slowly, eliciting another gasp from Dan.

“Fuck, yes,” Dan groans. Phil pushes Dan's knees forward just a little, positions him how he likes it, and then slams forward, and Dan lets out a moan and a curse, stutters out, “Hard and fast, Phil, make me come, please!”

Phil grabs hold of Dan's hips and does exactly as Dan says, hard, fast strokes of his cock in and out of Dan, until the bed is rocking with the effort. Dan's fingers are fisted up in the sheets and his head is hanging, and he's panting and moaning with every deep stroke that Phil sinks home with, cock so hard it hurts.

And then Phil changes the angle, shifting, and he brushes right over Dan's prostate, and there's that feeling of being stroked from inside, and Dan cries out, a high, frantic noise. “Right there, please,” he whimpers. “Just like that.”

Phil lays himself flat to Dan's back, his chest sweaty, and fucks into him hard, hips snapping away, thighs flush to Dan's, skin slapping on skin, and the angle's perfect, and Dan can feel it building up in his balls.

Phil squeezes Dan's hips tighter, pulling Dan in even closer to him, and really the only part of him that's moving is his hips, as he pistons his cock in and out of Dan hard and fast, rubbing Dan's prostate each time, and Dan's crying out with each stroke.

“So perfect, so good, love it so much,” Dan babbles and he shoves back at Phil's actions, riding Phil just as much as Phil's fucking him, feeling the way it's rubbing him in all the right ways, and his head is spinning, his body is tight, and then it hits him; he comes – hard and breathless, shoving back on Phil, who continues to pound into him, moaning Dan's name as Dan tightens and squeezes around him, and when his orgasm has swept through him, he collapses his weight back forward, feeling Phil slow down, going gentler, but still fucking him nonetheless.

He's too sensitive, and he gasps over and over, eyes squeezed shut, as Phil continues to slip and slide in and out of him, until Phil suddenly starts moving fast and short, quick thrusts and his fingers tighten again around Dan's hips, until Phil thrusts deep once, twice, goes still, straining forward, and Dan can feel Phil's come pulsing inside him.

Then Phil slides out of him, and comes to lie down facefirst on the bed next to Dan. “Christ, that was good sex,” Phil mumbles. Dan lets his own body drop and cranes his head to stare at Phil, whose pupils are blown wide open.

“Yeah, it was,” Dan says breathily. “I don't think I can move, honestly.”

“You have to move. We have to feed the dogs.” Phil points out.

“You move. I'll lie here and recover.”

“No, that's not an option. I can't move either.” Phil says, taking in a long breath.

Dan groans and flops out on his back. “Okay, fine. I'll move. Just give me five minutes.”

There's a scratching at their door, Scooter or Emma wanting to come in, and it's a reminder that they do have to get up and feed their dogs, and Dan takes one more minute to himself before forcing himself up, gathering up his clothes, tugging them on again.

“You're right, I'm going to be feeling that tomorrow,” he says, opening the door. Emma sits there, staring up at him happily, and he reaches down to pet her. “If you fall asleep, I'm eating your half of the chips I'm making for dinner.”

“Don't you dare, I'm starving, I just had a workout,” Phil groans tiredly from the bed. “Just give me five minutes.”

So Dan goes about feeding Emma and Scooter and eventually Phil wanders out into their kitchen, and Dan makes them hamburgers and chips and they eat watching anime, pushing Scooter off the couch more than once as he tries to steal a bite of their dinner.

It's a good life, Dan thinks. It's everything he could have hoped for.

 


End file.
